Heroes Of Olympus Texting Story
by GIRL AUTHORity
Summary: Join some friends from heroes of olympus while they embarrass each other to death.
1. Part 1

Beauty Queen added Seamaster, TheAirDude, AllTheLadiesLuvLeo, Shapeshifter, Hazel, WiseGirl, and DeathMaster to the chat.

Hi Guys!

BeautyQueen

UGHHH, I was just taking a nap. Can't anyone get some sleep anymore?

SeaMaster

Well, it's time to wake up Seaweed Brain.

WiseGirl

HA! Burn Percy, in your face.

DeathMaster

HA!

AllTheLadiesLuvLeo

Why does everyone has weird names.

Why?

Hazel

Cause their fun!

TheAirDude

You have to admit Hazel, they make sense.

ShapeShifter

You mean honey?

SeaMaster

UMMM…..

that is my job

DUHHHH

Aphrodite Goddess of Love

Who added her?

BeautyQueen

All I know is that I DON'T like her.

WiseGirl

WiseGirl deleted "Aphrodite goddess of love" from the group chat.

Don't tell my father,

buuuuuutttttt

I recorded him farting and gave it to Apollo

TheAirDude

Why Apollo?

Shapeshifter

And I put it on Youtube

TheAwesomeApollo

HOW DARE YOU ALL.

THE KING OF THE GODS

Are all the gods stalking us?

Hazel

Yep, I just checked.

AllTheLadiesLuvLeo

TheAirDude deleted TheAwesomeApollo, THE KING OF THE GODS, Wiseness, Crafty, WarIsAwesome, Wilderness, QueenPeacock, ILuvWineDude, DEATH!, PlantsNature, WaterHorses.

I just got busted

TheAirDude

Enough talking, Let's play Truth Or Dare!

I go first.

I chose, PERCEUS JACKSON

Beauty Queen

WHY ME?

Ugh fine whhatever

DARE!

SeaMaster I dare you toooooo...

Annabeth, get off the chat!

Beauty Queen

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**_


	2. Part 2

Never!

WiseGirl

BeautyQueen deleted WiseGirl from the group chat.

OKAY…..

Time for revenge!

Beauty Queen

UMMMMMM

I am scared!

SeaMaster

SHE IS GOING TO ROAST YOU!

Actually, only I can do that

SHE IS GOING TO CHARM-ROAST YOU!

MWA-HA-HA-HAAAAA

AllTheLadiesLuvLeo

Dude, you're pure evil

Anaway, WHATS THE DARE?

TheAirDude

I DARE YOU TOO..

Got to the Athena Cabin

Dressed like Aphrodite

And…..

Throw a bunch of fake spiders at her window!

BeautyQueen

SHE"S GOING TO KILL ME!

SeaMaster

Jason, you have an evil girlfriend

AllTheLadiesLuvLeo

LLLLEEEEOOOOOOO!

Hazel

Leo, you really are made of pure evil

Torturing poor Jason like that

ShapeShifter

Okay I did it.

SeaMaster

SeaMaster added WiseGirl to the group chat.

:D *Grinning evilly

Beauty Queen

?

WiseGirl

My turn!

Leo, truth or dare?

SeaMaster

Dare

NO truth

AllTheLadiesLuvLeo

Where are you?

SeaMaster

I am….

Rafsegulbylgjur

AHHHHHHH!

All The LadiesLuvLeo

WHAT!

Is it a monster?

Hazel

No,, Calypso fdkbjfdsbkhjfdbhfkfn

AllTheLadiesLuvLeo

Ahhh! I just checked

And I found him saying goodbye to Calypso

At the lake

BeautyQueen

OK, fine

But now it's my turn…..

I chooseeee

ANNABETH CHASE!

AllTheLadiesLuvLeo

!?

WiseGirl

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**_


	3. Part 3

WiseGirl left the group chat

AllTheLadiesLuvLeo added WiseGirl to the group chat

Where are YOU, and who are you with

AllTheLadiesLuvLeo

Umm….

Fineeeee….

In the Poseidon Cabin

With….

Percy

WiseGirl

*squeealllll*

BeautyQueen

SeaMaster left the group chat

WiseGirl left the group chat

OMG! They both left! THAT IS NOT ALLOWED!

BeautyQueen

BeautyQueen added SeaMaster and Wise Girl to the group chat

Ha Ha! YOU ARE ALONE *winks

AllTHeLAdiesLuvLeo

Shut up, Leo!

You know we aren't like that!

WiseGirl

Yeah, Piper! YOU SUCK!

SeaMaster

BeautyQueen left the group chat

SeaMaster left the group chat

TheAirDude added SeaMaster to the group chat

Dude that is uncool

The AirDude

TheAirDude left the group chat

SeaMaster added BeautyQueen to the group chat

Look, Piper I didn't mean to offend you

SeaMaster

What the heck are you talking about?

BeautyQueen

UMMM one sec…

SeaMaster

SeaMaster deleted Wisegirl, Hazel, DeathMaster, AllTheLadiesLuvLeo, and ShapeShapeshifter from the group chat

Why did you do that?

BeautyQueen

Cause… I didn't want them to see this?

I mean, this is awkward…

SeaMaster

Oh. Ok! I just made a new group chat… See you there!

BeautyQueen

Ok!

SeaMaster

SeaMaster left the group chat

BeautyQueen added Wisegirl,Hazel, DeathMaster, AllTheLadiesLuvLeo, Shapeshifter, TheAirDude, and Sunshine to the group chat

How the heck did you know I have a phone?

Sunshine

Umm…

I told them?

DeathMaster

NICO!

You spill the beans SO MUCH!

Sunshine

**_DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_**


	4. Part 4

But that's why you LOVE me!

DeathMaster

Aww. My second favorite relationship!

Aphrodite goddess of Love

DeathMaster deleted Aphrodite goddess of Love from the group chat

NICO! Why?!

DEATH!

DAD?! What the !* $%?

DeathMaster

Nico, watch your language!

Sunshine

HEY!

DeathMaster

Yeah, Nico, watch your language!

DEATH!

But, ! You are stalking us!

Sunshine

Aw, c'mon! I wanna c my son!

DEATH!

NOOOOOOO!

DeathMaster

DeathMaster deleted DEATH!from the group chat

Umm, hello!

LOVEBIRDS!

BeautyQueen

Yeah! Wake up!

AllTheLadiesLuvLeo

Hey… wait a minute… You were making a new group chat?

AllTheLadiesLuvLeo

Yeah! You tricked Percy!

WiseGirl

With good reason!

What day is 2morrow?

BeautyQueen

You know, Annabeth!

BeautyQueen

You bet. Tomorrow is Percy's bday!

WiseGirl

OMG WE'RE PLANNING HIS BDAY?!

WiseGirl

Durr.

BeautyQueen

OOH! Fun!

TheAirDude

Ok. First, we make a cake. DEAL?

TheAirDude

BeautyQueen left the group chat

WiseGirl left the group chat

ShapeShifter deleted AllTheLadiesLuvLeo

ShapeShifter left the group chat

DeathMaster deleted Sunshine and TheAirDude

DeathMaster left the group chat

Ummm guys?

Why'd you leave me?!

Bye.

Hazel

Hazel left the group chat

ARGHH!

This is not allowed!

DEATH!

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**_


	5. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**Some people are cussing to me, telling me to get on with the story. It is really disrespectful to me and I would like it to stop. I understand you guys like one of my stories but I have a lot of stories I work on and I can't just work on one story because people want me to. **

**I have fourteen different stories I need to update once in a while. I am sure you can wait for me to update it. If you are unable, you can read one of my other fourteen stories. We are not the only writer on all of fanfiction! **

**So if you are one of the ones cursing, please take notice of this note. For those of you who aren't, sorry but I needed to tell the people who are to stop.**

**Now you may go on and read!**

**GIRL AUTHORity**


End file.
